Present
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: The cat would've eaten the Strawberry up. After all," he whispered, "you are a delicacy." Pairing: AmuxIkuto; OOC definite, and sexual teases inside.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Word Count - 807**

**Rating - T (Warning: sexual teases ahead.)**

"Why won't you accept my present!?" Ikuto peeked down at the ground and saw a pink-haired girl yelling at someone in a tree. He leaned back on the branch and smiled.

"That was a present? I have other suggestions for a present from my little _Amu_," he said. She blushed and started to yell again while kicking the tree. Did she think that would accomplish something? Well, it did.

"Ugh! Ikuto! That's not funny! I put my heart and soul into that gift!" There were tears running down her face as she kicked (and possibly scratched) at the tree ahead of her. Who was he to say what his gift was supposed to be on Valentine's Day?! A few girls came around to the tree, ignoring Amu, and smiled to Ikuto. He looked down at the ground. He had an idea.

"Ikuto! We made you cookies for Valentine's Day!" Ikuto jumped from the branch and landed in front of the girls. He took one of the cookies from the plates and bit down. It was bitter, but he couldn't tell that to the girls. They screamed almost in ecstasy as he took the small plate away from their hands and smiled.

"Thank you, girls. I'll eat these until my heart's content," with that, the girls ran off (one almost fainted). Amu stood in awe. How could he accept theirs but not hers?! Irritated, she rushed over to Ikuto and patted him on the shoulder. He turned his head and looked down at the girl.

"What was that?!" He smiled.

"I can't refuse a gift, Amu." She put one of her hands in her pocket and pulled out her gift. Shoving it practically in his face, she yelled at him.

"So how can you refuse this? It's much cuter than their cookies!" He took the little charm and held it in front of his face. It was a blue cat with a strawberry in its mouth. It was adorable, he could not deny this. It summed up his attraction and sweet taste he had in his women, especially Amu. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, it is cute," she blushed. Was he talking about the charm? He looked at it again then back to Amu. "But, there are a few things that doesn't make this the best gift on Valentine's Day," she looked confused.

"What could make it better? I thought it was adorable! I painted it myself, made the charm myself. What else could it need?!" Ikuto walked towards Amu and she backed away; oh no, not this again. Her back hit the tree and she felt his body come onto hers. Good lord! He held the charm in front of her.

"For one," he turned to the charm and looked at the cat, "this cat is not shining with good looks," her jaw dropped. How egotistical! He continued. "Another thing, this expression the strawberry has," it was a cute expression. It was smiling with a blush while being held by a blushing cat. "it would not be smiling. It would be _screaming_," _Ba-dump_. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She knew what he was talking about.

"I-Ikuto, I'm not that dirty!" He smiled.

"I am not insinuating _that_, Amu. Are you sure you are not that dirty?" She blushed even more. Damn him! He took one last look at the charm and leaned into her more. What was he doing? "One last thing," he whispered, "why is the cat holding the strawberry in its mouth?" With his other hand, it brushed her arm and trickled up to her shoulder. She could feel her spine shiver and her body cringe.

"W-W-Well, the cat can n-never let it go," she said. She struggled to get that much out? He looked at her and smirked. Oh no, what now?

"That is true, but," his hand trailed up her neck and to the side of her face. It felt _wonderful_. "the cat would've eaten the strawberry right up. After all," he leaned into the other side of her face and whispered in her ear, "you are a delicacy." With a kiss on the neck, he leaned away from her heated body and she looked as he leaned away. He held out the charm and smiled.

She grabbed the charm from his hand and he let the string go. She looked down at her hard work and blushed. Why was it always the same thing each year? He rubbed the top of her head and smiled. "Don't worry, Amu," he whispered, "we can compare gifts tonight. We'll see who's the happiest," she looked up at him and saw his smirk back on his face. When he started to walk away, she was left under the tree.

She had to wonder what her present would be later that night.

**Sorry about not updating my other stories (Blossoms and Accidents). I have a family emergency going on right now and have had a hard time to write anything _but _eulogies. It's tough.**

**Anyway, this is the best I can do right now for romance. It's a bit on the racy side, so I'm sorry if this is too much for someone. The ages for Ikuto and Amu are both over 18, and they're in college. Ikuto's a bit of a person that likes school, apparently.**

**Review and I'll love you forever. It might be a while before I update my actual stories, but I'll get there.**

**Until next time.**

**TLS**


End file.
